MRS: Minha Roupa Sumiu
by Angelus e Cherry
Summary: Uma máfia. Um héroi. Uma calça perdida... uma calça feminina!


História ficticia... porém quelquer semelhança não é mera coicindência... os nomes dos personagens não nos pertencem... fic escrita sem fins lucrativos... até pq lucrar com isso ai jé é demais pra quelquer um

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - As coisas começam no início**

Não parecia ser nada a mais que uma comum madrugada de quarta-feira. Estava em um quarto sujo e úmido, um cheiro fétido originário de seus gases flatulentos. Um relógio sobre um criado mudo nos mostrava que já passavam das 6 da manhã... Porém, como tudo mais naquele quarto, ele era de péssima qualidade, e estava terrivelmente adiantado. O lugar era tomado pelo barulho insuportável de mais um daqueles dormitórios vagabundos, que fora comprado após a mais bruta pressão psicológica feita por um ser endemoniado, que repetia freneticamente "Quer pagar quanto? Quer pagar quanto? QUER PAGAR QUANTOOOOO?", misturado com o som advindo das pigarreadas e catarradas seguidas. Sim. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia estar ali nestas condições, e roncando como um condenado. Alguns o chamavam de Kamui.

Nada poderia tirar o nosso herói daquele estado de sono profundo. Nada a não ser uma coisa...

Trriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim

O barulho estridente do telefone fez com que ele desse um pulo da cama, e se estatelasse no chão. O maior mistério que cercava aquela cena era: porque seu telefone não tocava nenhuma daquelas músicas irritantes "à la caminhão de gás"? Ora, meu amigo, o telefone deste cara é de catraca. Falta de dinheiro pra um? Que nada! Este homem tinha uma única missão, tornar conhecida a lenda da lança quente, e pra isso ele só precisava da internet. Estava pouco se lixando pra telefone.

-...A-lô? – perguntou ele, incrédulo por saber que existiam desgraçados que ligavam num momento daqueles.

Oi, bom "dia". – Respondeu uma voz feminina.

Mandemo? – perguntou o rapaz.

Que perspicácia! – Respondeu a moça, rindo.

Que horas são? – Perguntou Kamui, ainda dopado pelo sono.

Hum... Deixe-me ver... São 4:15 da manhã!

Sua #$$#$#$#$#$#$# do $#$#$ !!!Isso são horas? – Bradou o rapaz, indignado.

Calma "Mui Muizinho...".

"Mui Muizinho" e a #$$$#¨#$#$#¨$¨! Pó justo agora que ela ia tirar a máscara pra mim!!!!

Que?

Ah... Esquece. – Interrompeu com desânimo. – Que maldições você quer de mim essa hora? – Explodiu.

Muóóóóóóóóóóóóó...

Kamui ficou perplexo. Aquele era um código conhecido... Significava somente uma coisa: Missão! Será que ele estava mesmo sendo honrado com mais uma missão além da "Sagrada Lança"?

Mu...óóóó? –Reproduziu, como quem pede confirmação.

É.

Quem pediu?

A ordinária.

A ORDINÁRIA?

Sim, olha só! Vou ler o memorando:

"Cachorro,  
é imperiosa a necessidade de que se apresente para que execute uma perigosa missão.  
Sim, ferrou!  
Com 'carinho',  
Ordinária." ·Viu?

Agora, me deixe desligar! Preciso trabalhar numa coisa muito importante! – Disse, desligando sem se despedir.

Kamui refletiu muito ante aquele comunicado...

Era ninguém menos que Dark Faye, que usava mais um de seus codinomes secretos para que a mensagem fosse transmitida sem riscos. Era ela, aquela que dividia majoritariamente com sua esposa, Lyra – O escorpião cor-de-rosa, o controle do inferninho conhecido como "Mundo rosa e sanguinário". Sim, era um lugar bem disfarçado... Muitos que ali entraram entenderam equivocadamente seus reais propósitos. Alguns pensam que lá é um local para anunciar e vender conteúdos de leitura de baixa qualidade; Outros se deixavam enganar pelo lugar, concluindo erroneamente de que se tratava de um cabaré; Outros, pela disposição das cores do local, juravam que ali era, nada mais nada menos, que uma sauna sado-maso e gay... Enfim, eram inúmeras hipóteses, mas poucas as verdades.

O temível Mundo rosa e sanguinário não era outra coisa senão... Uma MÁFIA. Sim, meus amigos. Dark Faye e Lyra, aquelas que pareciam só mais um casal Yuri comum e inocente, eram as rainhas daquela grande organização que visava apenas uma coisa: Dominar o mundo!

E sim, meus amigos, é inacreditável, mas Kamui não só pensou tudo isso neste curtíssimo espaço de tempo, mesmo estando terrivelmente atordoado pelo sono, como indagou a si mesmo filosoficamente no porque deles falarem em código, se todo mundo pode saber disso acessando o site da organização.

Kamui rapidamente vestiu o cosplay de seu homônimo e correu direto para... O metrô. (ora, o que vocês queriam?O salário do nosso herói não é lá essas coisas!)

Algumas horas depois (sim, ele se enrolou na baldeação), o jovem desceu no metrô liberdade, e, depois de alguns passos viu um grupo chileno que atraia uma multidão com seus ponchos fedidos, seus bigodes bizarros e seus covers mal feitos de Leandro e Leonardo e Zezé di Camargo e Luciano.

Oh, malditos! Ficam tocando essas músicas que me fazem chorar!- Praguejou Kamui, enquanto tentava secar em vão as lágrimas.

Nesse momento seu sangue latino falou mais alto, sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar Tcha-tcha-tcha... Uma vez mariatche, sempre mariatche: Era esse o lema destes obstinados missionários.

No entanto, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Era um dos integrantes do grupo chileno. Um dançarino estranho, que tentava executar movimentos da péssima dança daquele estilo. O mais estranho era que, sabe se lá porque, aquilo parecia "La Bamba". E ainda havia um problema maior! Aquele bigode não parecia verdadeiro... Ele não pensou duas vezes, e logo se aproximou do desajeitado dançarino, dizendo:

"Bela pic! Passas en mi Flog!"

O rapaz sorriu cinicamente e correspondeu com cumplicidade:

Si, mi gusta su bigode!

O sorriso de Kamui transformou-se em puro jubilo de maldade e êxtase! Com ar diabólico, deu-lhe as costas e disse:

Adios, amiga.

Descendo pela Galvão Bueno, ele pensou: "Malditos, eles vão pagar caro por pisarem em solo otaku... huhuhuhuuhuhhuhHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aquele pensamento sórdido, cruel, e, porque não, bobo, feio e mau, tinha uma explicação. O dançarino era uma mulher disfarçada. Mas não era qualquer mulher. Ela era a agente dupla infiltrada, a MRS-3, conhecida como Marj, "La Tortura". Ela possuía a fama de ser alguém implacável e desprezível, que não media esforços para vencer seus oponentes. Coitados, estão condenados a arder no mármore do inferno...

Kamui, despistando os pensamentos, por ver que estava próximo do ponto de referência citado (onde?), o local denominado "O Shangai", procurou olhar mais adiante. Foi então que encontrou o inconfundível opala de placas cor fúcsia, muito familiar a ele. O vidro do motorista se abre, e ele logo reconhece o ocupante.

Jéssi James! – Exclamou Kamui.

Jéssi era a chofer particular de Dark Faye. No entanto Kamui já ouviu rumores de que ela conseguiu pilotar um caminhão de lixo, equilibrando-o em luas rodas laterais, se colidindo com o consulado de um certo país... E de que por baixo de seu uniforme ela detinha o poder de inúmeras correntes, com triângulos e esferas nas pontas, que eram altamente letais. E que, inclusive, ela tinha um fetiche: fotografar suas vitimas com uma câmera digital, num sórdido "antes e depois", após uma luta sádica e violenta.

Entre, La cucaratcha. – disse a jovem, com cara de boas vindas.

Ao ver a porta traseira se abrindo (Sim! É quatro porta na caranga! Nóis é jeca, mais nóis é jóia, uai!), Kamui foi logo adentrando o veículo que o levaria ao covil secreto.

Ei Jéssi, veio sozinha? Cadê o guarda-costas que, por regulamento, deveria te acompanhar?

Antes mesmo que a moça pudesse responder a ele, ambos ouviram o ruído de uma moto. Kamui ao olhar para o lado reconheceu logo o ocupante. Sim, aqueles cabelos de fogo não mudaram. Era uma das agentes que mais possuía codinomes, como Pica-Pau e "A Cereja", entre muitos outros nomes, que, devido a sua perigosíssima função, tinham que ser usadas quase ao mesmo tempo.

- É, acho que a parada é séria mesmo... – Concluiu Kamui, que sabia muito bem que Cherry não estava lá para servir chá com biscoitos...Ô se não! - Hey, onde ela estava que eu não vi?

Ah! No Shangai... Ela disse que ia lá usar o banheiro, mas no mínimo deve ter ido tirar dinheiro dos Yakusas. – Disse ela.

Ah... Puxa, espero que ela não os tenha feito chorar, como das outras vezes... – Disse o rapaz.

Olha...Isso sempre acontece. Por que não iria dessa vez? – Indagou ela, divertidamente.

Depois de meia hora de viagem, alguns saquinhos de salgadinhos e mais três mangas de X, Kamui começou (até que enfim...) se questionar sobre a missão...

Hmn... Provavelmente ela deve querer que eu mate mais um imbecil que persiste em provocá-la com fanfics de Shura com Zeros de Sapo... Imbecis...

E assim, ele caiu no sono. Ora, o que esperavam? Acordaram ele as quatro da manhã, e também... Ele ficou até as três no msn.

Quem visse àquela cena no mínimo a acharia cômica. Nosso tão fabuloso herói, dormindo na porta de uma espelunca qualquer, chupando o dedo... Despertou da sua soneca com algo cutucando suas costelas. Assutou-se quando reparou em que situação ele estava, não entendia como chegara até ali, porém, quando olhou o que o cutucava, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido...

- Mandemo!!! –disse Kamui para a moça que o cutucava com o salto de seu sapato.

- Bom dia Mui Muizinho!!! Teve bons sonhos?

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você dormiu no carro durante a viagem... Sabe Mui Mui, as pessoas normalmente tem mais o que fazer... Inclusive a Jéssi! Então eu pedi pra Cherry te tirar do carro e...

- A Cherry me tirou do carro?!?!?!

- Claro! Quem você acha que ia te agüentar? Falando nisso, nossa Mui Mui como você tem o sono pesado! A Cherry te tirou do carro com tanta má vontade... E te jogou ai como se fosse uma mala pesada e você nem se mexeu... Impressionante! A propósito eu acho q ela não gosta muito de você... Acho que ela não gosta de ninguém pra ser sincera! Ô menininha antipática! Não sei o Que a Faye viu nela! Eu sou uma capanga bem melhor... Ela não teria chance comigo! E ela não faria...

- Eu não faria o que Mandemo?

A porta atrás de Mandemo estava aberta, e encostada no batente estava ninguém menos que Cherry... Ouvindo tudo que a outra dizia.

- Ahhh Cherryzinha querida... Nada de muito importante...

- Que bom – Disse Cherry – Vocês bem que poderiam parar de enrolar ai fora... Além de estar colocando em risco nosso covil secreto, "Ela" está ficando impaciente.

-Nossa... Bem que esse lugar poderia ficar escondido num outro bairro melhor...

- Sabe como é né? Contenção de custos... Mas você pode encaminhar um relatório com três vias autenticadas em cartório, mais a assinatura de 200 membros ao RH da organização... Com certeza se você fizer isso seu pedido será atendido!

- Mandemo... Você está esquecendo de um detalhe...

- Qual Mui Mui?

- Nós não temos 200 membros... Nem temos RH!

- Eu sei disso! – disse Mandemo antes de adentrar as portas do escritório secreto da organização, sendo prontamente seguida por Kamui.

* * *

Notas dos autores 

_**Cherry:**_ Nuossa... Demorou, mas saiu!! Essa fic foi baseada em fatos reais ocorridos na AD de 2007... E, diga-se de passagem... Que fatos foram esses meus amigos! Eu entrei de bicão nessa fic, pq a idéia foi exclusiva do Angie... q num momento bem infortuno para ele resolveu me chamar para escrever essa fic em parceria... Tudo começou quando ele me dizia os detalhes da fic... E minha mente ociosa começou a criar... E então ele me fez o convite... q eu deveria ter recusado, afinal os créditos eram dele... Mas minha alma de entrona não deixou... E cá estou eu... Lapidando esse diamante com ele (se achou a ficwriter agora) só peço calma meus amigos... Pq somos dois empacadores de marca maior... Continuação só Deus sabe quando!

**_Angelus:_** Nhahahaha, que é isso, Bisnetinha! Convidei você porque você tem méritos XD.

Bom... Comecei esta fic fascinado com uma das histórias que irão para os anais do MRS (a qual os dirigentes trancarão num porão e jogarão a chave foraXD). Na verdade, eu não estive lá no ocorrido, mas ouvi os depoimentos tocantes dos envolvidos no caso, e resolvi passar esta comovente história ao mundo... Claro que meu tato e minha sensibilidade não são suficientes (são até escassos) para tratar de algo tão delicado, e por isso chamei minha Bisneta Cherry-chan para me ajudar neste trabalho.

Esperamos realizar um trabalho que seja o mais próximo do verídico possível (ah, tá...)

Um bater de asas a todos!


End file.
